Welcome To My Hell
by Forgotten.Thirteen
Summary: Her perfect life gets taken away in one night. After that, she spends a year in the woods, but then they find her. Everything goes decently well for a while, until the mission comes up. EdwardxOC one shot.


* * *

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. The OC belongs to me.**

* * *

I was never selfish as a child. I had been adopted into a rich family, and I could get anything I ever wanted, but I never really wanted anything. All I had ever wanted was a warm home with loving parents. And that's exactly what I had.

What I really loved, though, was alchemy. I had taught myself alchemy through the books in my parents' giant library. I wanted to become a State Alchemist and meet the great Edward Elric. He was my idol, becoming a State Alchemist at such a young age. He had seemed so perfect to me.

Then, it happened. I saw flames engulf around me. I knew the I, nor had my parents done it. It was someone from the outside. Who would burn my house down? I didn't know, but when I ran out, I saw military uniforms. My parents' living was slim. I was thirteen and on my own.

I lived for a year in the forest surrounding my home. Because of it, I had grown slim and my clothes grew tattered. My wish of being a State Alchemist was shattered and not because I was stuck in the middle of nowhere. No. It had been shattered because of the fact that the military had burned my house down.

One day, a man found me in the forest. I thought I was saved, even though he was from the military, but that was far from the truth. The man dragged me into a lab and injected some red liquid into me that I know now is the Philosopher's Stone.

I blacked out for a while and when I woke up, I found myself in a weird room. My light brown hair ad turned black and soft brown eyes had turned purple. I wore a sleeveless, tight, black shirt, a black mini-skirt, black boots that went up to my knees and fingerless  
gloves that went a little past my elbows. A weird tattoo was on my body, a little higher then my elbow.

In the room stood a woman with midnight black hair, some skinny freakish dude with green hair, some fat guy, and a man sitting in a chair.

The man sitting in the chair turned to face me and said, "Welcome to Ouroboros, Hate."

It's been a year since I had first joined the homunculus. I can't say I'm enjoying it, but they are in a way my family and they do feed me and give me shelter. It's really all that I've ever wanted.

Then the mission came up.

"I've got a mission for you, Hate." said Envy.

"What kind?" I asked.

"To annihilate Edward Elric, the State Alchemist." answered Envy.

I tensed up, not sure what to do. On one hand, I didn't want to kill Edward. On the other, if I don't, my 'family' will be mad.

"You look like you know, or at least, heard of him. Then this should be fun." said Envy. "I'll be coming with you."

I wore a black school girl uniform with black sleeves so it covered my tattoo. I sat in the train, and gave a deep sigh. Envy had decided that instead of taking the train, he would meet up with me at the station.

A piece of paper fell out of my bag and I bent down to pick it up. But I was too late. Someone had tripped on it and went flying into me.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry." said a voice.

I looked at the owner of the voice, rubbing the top of my head. Then I screamed. It was Edward Elric!

"Are you...um...uh..." said Edward, "Why are you screaming?"

"Nice work, Hate. Now go in for the kill." said a voice. Envy stepped out to join us.

Edward looked at me then at Envy. I looked from Envy to Edward, not making and movements that would indicate of hurting the blond haired boy.

"What is going on here?" said Edward, looking at me. "Who are you?"

I was about to answer when Envy answered for me. "This is Hate, a homunculus and my 'sister.'"

All I could do was nod.

Edward just looked at me. Then he punched me in the face with his auto mail arm. Tears rolled down my face as I ran away from them.

Edward looked back at me, seeing what no one had seen before: I didn't like being a homunculus and I wasn't evil like the rest of them. I was just an innocent girl whose life was shattered.

I got off the train at my stop and headed to my hotel that I was staying in. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me.

I sighed as I sat down on my bed. All of sudden, tears came rolling down and I finally realized that my life sucked and that hell would be better than this.

The next day, I walked out of my room, my boots clanking on the floor. I walked out of the building and out to the streets. The sun shined in by face and the wind blew in my face. It felt good.

"Your name's Hate?" said a voice behind me.

I twisted around, thinking it was a stalker, but instead, I came face to face with Edward Elric.

"Um...I guess so...At least that's what the other homunculus call me." I said. "I do have a real, human name though."

"And you don't enjoy being with the homunculus?" asked Edward.

I shook my head.

Edward sighed. "I guessed that. You don't have the face of a killer."

"I was forced to become a homunculus. I never wanted to be one. I was once a regular person. I loved Alchemy, too. I loved it soon much. But they took it away from me." I said, tears rolling down my face, spilling out all that has happened to me since the fire. Since my home was burned down.

When I was finished, I was down on the ground, hugging my knees to my chest and sobbing.

Edward just looked at me, confused as to what he should do next. He soon figured out that answer.

"Well, well, it's the Fullmetal runt and Hate. Thanks for realing him in." said Envy.

I didn't say anything, but I managed to stop crying.

"Go ahead, Hate. Finish him!" yelled Envy.

I stood up, standing exactly between Edward and Envy. I looked at Envy first, then at Edward, and back at Envy again. Then I turned around and walked toward Edward and stood next to him.

"WHAT?!" yelled Envy. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!! FATHER'S GONNA BE FURIOUS!"

"Let him be. But none of you treated me right. You destroyed my life. I hate you all." I said.

"What?! But how is that possible? You shouldn't want to be human." yelled Envy.

"Yes I do." I said. "But you destroyed that. I can't even do the one thing I loved the most: Alchemy."

Envy just turned around and walked away. "I never want to see your stupid face again, you bitch. Understand?"

I didn't know what to say. Was I happy or sad to know that Envy hated me?

Edward grabbed my arm. "Don't you ever bother her again, you bastard!" he yelled.

"And my names not Hate! **It's Kristin Bertem.** And don't you forget it!" I yelled.

Envy snickered and walked away. When he was gone, Edward asked "You're Kristen Bertem? I heard that she was killed 2 years ago."

I gave him a smile. "Everything is not always as it seems."

And our lips collided into a kiss.

Five years later, Edward and I were married. Even though a homunculus can't have children, we bought a house in the country. We adopted two twins named Cara and Nathan. Our lives aren't perfect, but at least we are happy.

* * *

_A/N: This is another one shot from my quizilla account, Moonshadow12. On quizilla though, I believe it had a different title. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *


End file.
